muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Where the Garbage Goes
Title Source The ASCAP doesn't have anything for this piece, but Schickele's publishers' presskit and the book Peter Schickele: A Bio-Bibliography both list it as "Where the Garbage Goes" (and also identify the filmmakers). The book only gives the date for this, and "Three Riddle Films" for Sesame Street , as 1969, which is possible, but it's also possible they just included the start date for the series (director Sadan's bio says he was doing pieces for Sesame Street in the early 1970s), so I'm leaving that out for now. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:34, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. Would anyone oppose adding it to category:environmentalism? It appears to be about taking trash away to waste facilities which promotes the idea that trash needs to be dealt with in a proper manner. —Scott (talk) 21:54, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I thought about that, but didn't want to add it without actually seeing the film (the description is just rewritten from the episode guide), and that goes to the issue of how we're defining "environmentalism" on the Wiki (this particular item is probably close enough, but I'm not sure about assuming that anything elated to garbage is environmentalism, in contrast to those which are explicitly anti-littering/pollution and so on). For all I know right now, the film could end by showing the garbage being taken out to sea and dumped onto a landfill, which would strike me as being very non-environmental. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:27, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::That's a good point. There's a similar garbage song on the recently launched Sesame Video site that features dumping garbage in a landfill, but they stress that it's been refined and recycled first. Ah, for the 1970s perspective. —Scott (talk) 22:31, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I did a little more research, and found an Onion AV blog about it. It was on YouTube but is long gone, but according to the Onion writer, it followed a banana peel's journey through the trucks to the Fresh Kills landfill on Staten Island.... said landfill, prior to its closing, was known as the largest and most hazardous landfill in the country, with garbage just piling up and a growing stench, and provoked public outrage and even a lawsuit before it was finally shut down in 2001 (then re-opened briefly post 9/11; now they're trying to turn it into a park). So yeah, I don't think this particular bit goes under environmentalism (except as an example of the opposite), There is another live action garbage song, though, which I'm looking into (Guillermo has it on YouTube, and it's also on the new Sesame Workshop website, when you search for 'garbage"; they call it "Garbage Man's Blues Song.") This bit specifically talks about compacting, recycling and "making less of it," so that sounds like a much better fit for environemntalism. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:24, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Yeah, that's the one I'm talking about. If "Where the Garbage Goes" ever pops up again, it would be fun to do a comparison on these pages. —Scott (talk) 00:30, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::It looks like it surfaced on YouTube right after this discussion. It's here. -- Ken (talk) 12:06, 16 August 2008 (UTC)